


Cuando llega mañana

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Season/Series 04, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Ya no tenía vínculos con nada, y tampoco Michael, por eso no veía razón de negarse algo que quería.Y quería a Michael. Aunque se hubiera esforzado de mentir a sí mismo, lo quería.
Relationships: Alexander Mahone/Michael Scofield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Cuando llega mañana

**Cuando llega mañana**

El cuarto estaba deserto a esa hora de la noche.

Alex bajó despacio las escaleras, tratando de hacer menos ruido posible para evitar de despertar a todos, llegando detrás de Michael, sentado en la mesa, doblado adelante y ocupado a controlar el ordenador de Roland.

Mahone tragó, tomando otro paso adelante, sonriéndole cuando el menor se giró.

“Creía que estuvieras durmiendo.” murmuró Scofield, ignorando el ordenador para darle toda su atención.

Alex se encogió de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“No... no es que tenga éxito de dormir muy bien últimamente. Demasiado en que pensar, demasiados... problemas.” explicó en baja voz, antes de indicar la puerta con la cabeza, esperando que el menor lo alcanzara antes de salir juntos.

No hacía frio, estaban en Los Ángeles y estaba otoño, pero había una briza bastante penetrante en el aire.

Vio a Michael apretarse los brazos alrededor, y tuvo el fuerte instinto de ponerle un brazo alrededor de los hombros, apretarlo para calentarlo y para sentir el mismo calor, pero al final desistió.

Siempre tenía miedo de hacer algo equivocado, Alexander.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, contemplando el mar y las luces de la ciudad que se apagaban frente a ellos, antes que el mayor decidiera de hablar.

“¿Por qué lo hiciste, Michael?” preguntó, manteniendo la voz bajas a pesar que ahora ya no tuviera que preocuparse de despertar a nadie.

Scofield hizo una especie de sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza y siguiendo mirando frente a sí.

“Sara me preguntó si tú habrías hecho de todo para salvarme si nuestras posiciones hubieran estado invertidas. O si habría seguido adelanta con la misión por la salvación de todos.” le dijo, sin dar una respuesta real a su pregunta.

Mahone frunció el entrecejo.

Ese comento le daba algo en que pensar.

¿Habría arriesgado todo por Michael?

¿Habría arriesgado su libertad y la de todos los mesa, habría renunciado en la venganza contra al monstruo que le había sacado a su hijo?

No tenía una respuesta por él, una segura no.

“¿Pues por qué lo hiciste?” preguntó otra vez. “¿Estás tan seguro del hecho que te habría ayudado?”

Michael sonrió más abiertamente, finalmente mirándolo en los ojos.

“No lo sé. Eres más práctico que mí y tienes menos arrepentimientos, pues probablemente habrías hecho lo correcto y me habrías dejado allí hasta que todo no hubiera sido resuelto. Pero...” suspiró, pasándose una mano en la cabeza. “Lo pensé mucho. Traté de decir a Sucre y los demás que íbamos a dejarte a tu destino, que teníamos una misión y que no podíamos permitirnos de perder tiempo que, de hecho, no tenemos. Pero no tuve éxito de convencer a mí mismo del hecho que luego habría tenido éxito de pegar ojo de noche.” suspiró, volviendo a mirar el agua. “Lo pensé, Alex. Te escapé cuando me perseguías, descubrí a Shales y te contraataqué, fue a casa de tu ex esposa, te tendí una trampa en Panamá. Y desde el momento cuando te saqué de Sona tuviste más de una ocasión para hacerme pagar toda la frustración que te causé. Pero no lo hiciste.”

Alex se salió los ojos, incrédulo para como le parecía ingenuo su discurso.

“¿Y tú?” preguntó. “Traté de matarte, traté de engañarte, traté de hacer daño a todos los a tu alrededor de quienes te importara. Y pese a todo sigo siendo aquí, junto a ti, y no decirme que soy indispensable por esto misión, porque no es así.” respiró hondo, inseguro sobre donde acabara su discusión. “No sé si de verdad merezco una respuesta sobre la razón porque estamos juntos ahora o porque decidiste de sacarme de allí hoy, Michael. Pero de verdad me gustaría saberlo.”

No sabía si se hubiera expuesto demasiado o no, pero había dicho lo que pensaba.

Sabía qué no había justificaciones para su comportamiento, sabía qué la Compañía con él había jugado como le gustaba, y al final le había mostrado de ser sólo un asesino, le había mostrado con la muerte de Cameron que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido para nada.

Pero Alex sabía lo que seguía teniéndolo a flote, e iba a aferrarse a eso con todas sus fuerzas.

Era la idea del asesino de su hijo que lo mantenía sano, era la venganza que lo mantenía sano.

Y Michael también era una parte de ese proceso que le había impedido de apuntarse una pistola a la sien y terminar con todo, y ahora quería saber si lo que lo mantenía vivo valía tanto como pensaba él.

Quería oírselo decir.

“No me lo habría perdonado. No quería vivir con la idea...” Scofield se paró, suspirando otra vez. “No quería pensar de poder seguir adelante dejándote a tu destino, Alex. Desde hace cuando Self nos contrató por esta misión, desde hace cuando entramos en Sona... para mí fue tabula rasa. Ahora trabajamos del mismo lado, y no porque haya una obligación, sino porque hice tu nombre y te quise aquí conmigo. Dejarte cumplir tu condena habría sido hipócrita por mi parte, y no quería hacerlo.”

Se apretó más los brazos alrededor del cuerpo cuando fueron golpeados por otro sople de viento, y esta vez Alex no lo pensó mucho antes de extenderse hacia de él, metiéndole un brazo alrededor de los hombros, tirándoselo cerca.

“Soy feliz que lo hiciste, Michael. Soy feliz que no me dejaste atrás, a pesar del hecho que te había pedido de hacerlo, soy feliz que me prometiste que habrías matado a Wyatt si me hubiera quedado ahí dentro. Soy feliz que me llamaste aquí contigo y que me haya sacado de Sona, y...” cerró brevemente los ojos, antes de abrirlos de vuelta y fijarlos en los del menor. “Y soy feliz que siempre me sacaste la posibilidad de matarte, porque en este momento no podría imaginar algo que me haga seguir adelante como lo haces tú.”

Se quedaron otra vez en silencio por unos minutos, mirándose en los ojos, improvisamente ignaros del viento que se levantaba a su alrededor.

Fue Michael, esta vez, a tomar la iniciativa.

Ni dejó a Alex el tiempo de pensar si lo que estaba pasado fuera correcto o no, se extendió hacia él, apoyando los labios en los suyos, besándolo con impetuosidad.

Mahone dejó deslizar el brazo que tenía en sus hombros alrededor de su cintura, bajándolo y alcanzando el borde de la sudadera ligera que llevaba el menor, subiendo a tocar la piel desnuda, encontrándolo un gesto casi normal, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

“¿Está demasiado tarde?” preguntó Alex improvisamente, alejándose cuando Michael le hizo señas de volver dentro del almacén.

“¿Qué?” preguntó el menor, el aliento un poco jadeante después del beso.

“Está demasiado tarde para...” no quería pronunciar un ‘nosotros’ que no estaba seguro pudiera existir, pero el menor pareció entender pronto, y le sonrió.

“¿No confías en el hecho que podemos dar a Self lo que quiere? ¿Qué podemos destruir la Compañía y ser hombres libres?” le puso una mano en el hombro, subiendo en el cuello en una caricia suave. “Yo tampoco estoy seguro, Alex. Para lo que sé, podríamos morir mañana tratando de recuperar la quinta tarjeta. Pero hasta que tenemos tiempo...” se extendió de vuelta hacia de él, besándolo otra vez. “Hasta que tenemos tiempo, no está tarde.”

Alexander lo siguió dentro del almacén y hasta el barco.

Volvió a besarlo, haciendo malabarismos en la falta de sitio para tratar de quitarle la ropa lo más rápido posible, teniendo una especie de ansiedad que no podía controlar, mientras el menor hacía lo mismo con él.

Lo miró unos instantes, miró las cicatrices dejadas por el láser donde se había quitado los tatuajes, miró ese cuerpo que inconscientemente deseaba desde quien sabía cuánto tiempo, antes de lanzarse de vuelta hacia él.

Se tumbaron en la pequeña cama al interior de la embarcación, ni dándose cuenta de cuanto fuera limitado el sitio por ellos, interesándose sólo en lo que estaba pasando, interesándose el uno en el descubrir el cuerpo del otro, y en esas sensaciones que ambos creían haber olvidado.

Alex trataba de guardar afuera de su mente todo lo que había ocurrido, trataba de guardar afuera sus demonios, trataba de no pensar en Pam y el dolor en su cara y en su voz la última vez que la había visto, porque en ese momento quería ser egoísta y concentrarse en sí mismo, tomándose unos momentos de serenidad que creía le fueran debidos después de todo lo que había sido obligado a soportar.

Tocó cada centímetro de la piel de Michael que pudiera alcanzar, mientras el menor exploraba la suya con la boca y la lengua, atrapándolo, obteniendo enteramente su atención.

Alex se apresuró a prepararlo, probablemente con menos cura de lo necesario, no pudiendo evitar de desear que llegara el momento cuando finalmente habría estado dentro de él, como si fuera algo que su cuerpo le hubiera pedido durante tiempo, sin que él lo escuchara.

Cuando sintió su erección ser envuelta por ese cuerpo hirviente se concedió de dejarse llevar por un gemido en alta voz, descubriendo despacio cuanto le gustara esa sensación, descubriendo cuanto fuera bueno Michael a hacerle olvidar todo sino que los dos de ellos en ese barco, en esa cama minúscula, mientras se devoraban como si no hubiera mañana.

Cuando sintió el orgasmo acercarse abrió los ojos y los fijó en los del menor, envolviendo su erección en la palma de la mano, tratando de hacerlo sentir como se estaba sintiendo él, deseando que sintiera el mismo placer, y tomando disfrute al verlo echar la cabeza atrás, cerrando los ojos y corriéndose en su mano en su propio pecho, gimiendo su nombre en un canto que excitó a Alex aún más, haciéndole dar unos empujones más dentro de él antes de llegar al orgasmo, girando la cabeza en la almohada y mordiendo la funda, impidiéndose de gritar para que nadie lo oyera.

En ese momento Michael perdió todas las fuerzas, y se desmayó encima a él, apoyándole la cara en el pecho, cerrando otra vez los ojos.

A Alex le habría gustado saber qué decir ahora que el momento de prisa y urgencia había pasado, pero no sabía qué.

Nunca le había pasado de encontrarse en una situación así, aún menos con un hombre que hasta unas semanas atrás tenía el orden de matar, pero sabía qué había sido lo correcto de hacer.

Ya no tenía vínculos con nada, y tampoco Michael, por eso no veía razón de negarse algo que quería.

Y quería a Michael. Aunque se hubiera esforzado de mentir a sí mismo, lo quería.

“Gracias.” murmuró sólo, sintiendo el menor sonreír en contacto directo con su piel, y luego llevar las manos a sus caderas y empezar una caricia lenta, relajante.

“Lo hice para mí también, Alex. No tienes que agradecerme de nada.” le dijo, apoyando el mentón en su pecho y levantando los ojos, de manera de poderlo mirar.

“¿Ahora qué hacemos?” le preguntó el mayor, mordiéndose un labio, las manos dirigidas en un movimiento instintivo hacia su cara.

Michael se encogió de hombros, perdiendo la sonrisa y haciéndose improvisamente pensativo.

“Ahora esperamos, Alex. Vamos a hacer lo que debimos para Self, vamos a tratar de conquistarnos la libertad y...” suspiró. “Y vamos a tratar de sobrevivir.”

Iban a tratar de sobrevivir, como siempre.

Alex ni recordaba la última vez cuando no había tenido que vigilar su espalda, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

Tener algo para que tratar de sobrevivir estaba suficiente.

Y tenía a Michael ahora, de una manera que no entendía y que ni quería analizar, ahora no, pero para lo que importaba el menor estaba allí junto a él, porque ambos lo querían y a ambos le hacía desesperadamente falta.

Podía vivir con eso.

En el futuro, iban a pensar cuando finalmente hubieran dejado de correr.


End file.
